The Loud Boat
The Loud Boat is a rom-com series that is a spin-off of The Loud House. It will be released on Summer 2019. Plot When Albert (AKA Pop-Pop) won the lottery, he used the cash prize to buy an old cruise ship he went on as a child and to celebrate it's restoration, he invited the Loud family to his new ship for a cruise holiday. Cast The Loud Boat Crew * Fred Willard as Albert Loud * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride * Wayne Brady as Harold McBride * Michael MacDonald as Howard McBride Passengers * Brian Stepanek as Tad * Jill Talley as Sam Sharp, Claudette * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago * Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago * Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey * Kari Wahlgren as Maggie * Grey Griffin as Aunt Ruth * Ethan Mora as Rocky Spokes * Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes * Lara Jill Miller as Liam, Margo * Maddy Taylor as Dana, Chinah * Rachel MacFarlane as Whitney * Laura Bailey as Becky * Romi Dames as Jackie * Alex Ryan as Fiona * Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Miguel * Ariel Fournier as Mandee * Jessica DiCicco as Zach Gurdle, Lindsay Sweetwater * Pamela Adlon as Tabby * Amanda McCann as Giggles * Haley Tju as Stella * Ashley Johnson as Paige * Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar * Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco, Silas * John DiMaggio as Chunk, Flip, Mr. Grouse * Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain, Haiku * Thurop van Orman as Winston * Tom Holland as Benny * Cristina Vee as Roxanne * Maile Flanagan as Amy * Chrissy Cannone as Diane * Kelly Jean Brugley as Maya * Cree Summer as Paula * Richard Steven Horvitz as Joey, Chaz, Skippy & David * Sumalee Montano as Maria Casagrande-Santiago * Sonia Manzano as Rosa Casagrande * Ruben Garfias as Hector Casagrande * Roxana Ortega as Frida Puga-Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande * Carlos Alazraqui as Carlos Casagrande * Ales Vega as Carlota Casagrande * Jared Kozak as Carlos Jr. "C.J." Casagrande * Alex Cazares as Carlino "Carl" Casagrande * Jeff Bennett as Mick Swagger, Bill Buck, Norm, Coach Pacowski * Bear Grylls as Rip Hardcore * Brian Stepanek as Hunter Spector * Alina Foley as Cristina * Blake Bertrand as Flat Tire * Mason Vaughan as Papa Wheelie * Caitlin Carmichael as Kat * Hannah Nordberg as Mollie * Sirena Irwin as Ms. Dimartino * Jennifer Coolidge as Myrtle * Susanne Blakeslee as Ms. Agnes Johnson * Angela Mathora as Ms. Shrinivas * Jan Jones as Corinne * Dee Bradley Baker as Schmitty * Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Wilbur Huggins * Alan Ruck as Tetherby * Gary Anthony Williams as the Manager * Mateus Ward as Hank * Wilbur Zaldivar as Hawk * Daniel Divenere as Chandler McCann * Jace Norman as Steak Stankco * Cooper Barnes as Stan Stankco * Fred Tatasciore as the Exterminator * Doug Rockwell as Himself * Rachel Butera as Michelle Episodes * Pilot Episode: When Albert bought a cruise ship, he invited the Loud family to his new ship. Season 1 # A New Cruise - There’s a lot of paperwork to take care of before the Louds can set sail! # A Confusing Encounter - Teatherby’s special order requires some hard to find ingredients, better start looking! # Hungry Hungry Lana - While Lynn Sr. puts the finishing touches to an omelette for Teatherby, Lola has to keep Lana away from it. # Cabin Fever - Mr. Grouse complains to Lori about his cabin being "too hideous" and he want it redesigned. This look like a job for Lola and Lana. # Dealing with the Past! - Lincoln and Clyde needs help Mrs. Johnson hide the magazines without Coach Pacowski noticing. # Makin' Waves - A fight between Lynn and Lucy has caused quite the splash in the pool. Better clean it up before something happens! # Fellas & Ladies - When Tabby, Haiku, Polly and Giggles decides to hang out by the pool, they managed to get along with Lincoln. # Stowaway! - There are stowaways trying to get inside! # Oblivious Flirt - Lori is not going to encourage Lincoln and his sisters goofing around and slacking off. # Bon Voyage - Lana adopts a seagull and named him Gulliver. At the same time, Bobbie Fletcher and Rip Hardcore goes on a date. Lola must not let Gulliver interrupt Bobbie’s meal with a nasty surprise! Season 2 # Deep Dark Secrets - A restaurant is no place for stray teachers. # Secret Knowledge - See Leni succeed in her endeavours. # Runaway - Hector and Rosa Casagrande come to dine at the captain's table with Flip, Mr. Grouse, Dr. Feinstein, Principal Huggins and Aunt Ruth. # Volatile Seas! - Now that Captain Pop-Pop joined in, dinner is going smoothly but Rita and Lynn Sr. must work to avoid a fight between Huggins and Pop-Pop! # Bermuda Swizzle! - Pop-Pop left the table and Mr. Grouse ended up in the Doctor's Office. Now, it's Luna's turn to take the VIPs’ minds off the disasters of the dinner. # Elixir of Courage - Welcome to Puerto Vallarta! Will Haiku finally manage to confess her feelings to Clyde? # Single Ladies - Time for a little girl time for Carlota Casagrande and Ms. DiMartino. # Tasty Advertisement - A famous chef is coming to Ensenada! Harold, Rosa and Lynn Sr. can't wait to see him in person! # Crouching Pacowski, Hidden Johnson - Coach Pacowski mustn’t see the Mimica Magazine! # Good Impressions - Aunt Ruth is trying to help Lincoln move her luggage. Season 3 # Girls’ Night Out! - The rule may say that you should let them come to you, but even guys need a push sometimes! # Where there's Mimica, There's Mimica… - Mrs. Johnson is searching for the rest of the Mimica Magazines. # Party Supplies - The crew is preparing for the party! # Party Girl - Lucy and Rocky are getting to know each other. # After-party - The party sure was wild, but now somebody has to clean up this mess. # Post Inspection - The Doctor’s Office has been ransacked! Lisa needs to find the missing equipment and put it back where it belongs. # Communication Issues - It’s prime time for Johnson and Pacowski to have a talk! # Two Stubborn Old Men - Both Mr. Grouse and Principal Huggins aren’t feeling well, and it’s very important not to play favourites! # Hanging On - A patient with strangely familiar symptoms has come in. # Bedridden - The passengers have been partying day and night. Now they begin to yawn… Season 4 # Pet Paradise - The Loud Pets are going to have a vacation of their own. # Comfort Drinks - When Ronnie-Anne is feeling low, it’s up to Lincoln to try and lift her spirits! # Double-Double Date - Luna and Luan wants to hang out with Maggie and Sam... who both ended up dating Lincoln! # Wombo Combo! - Luna’s got to step up her game once more. # Firefighter - On a summer day it can get very hot but the Louds won’t let any fire spread! # Supply and Demand - Even Lisa’s got a lot of paperwork to deal with! Medical supplies won’t order themselves! # As The Doctor Ordered - The supplies have arrived, as ordered! But there’s still the matter of carrying the supplies! # Organize and Conquer - With all the supplies in office, it’s time to organize them! # The Fast and The Serious - A Doctor must keep his skills sharp, especially in fast-paced emergencies! Lisa’s got to be quick! # Rushed Cleaning - The drill the day before left a real mess; nothing to do but clean up now! Season 5 # Pleasure or Business - Finally, a stress-free day for the Lynn Sr. and Rita. Unfortunately, The Loud Kids want to enjoy the beauty of Ensenada as well. # Shell We? - The sea seems to have brought a few shells to shore; they look quite nice, too! # Mind the Mess - Someone made a mess; now Lincoln has to clean it up. # Girls Night Out - Partying with the guys is well and all, but what girls need now and then is a girl-to-girl talk! # Dance Night - In the end, Lucy relaxed and is having a lot of fun at the party! # Go Fishing or Bust - A small storm has brought up some waves that have thrown out trash around Ensenada. # Float or Linc - While Lincoln and his sisters spend the day at the beach, Lynn Sr. and Rita have other plans in store. # Hot Mess - The jacuzzi seems to be so good, people forget to take all their things with them when they leave! # The Loud, Loud Night - Lori goes on a date with Bobby and Ronnie-Anne did the same with Lincoln. # No Man Left Behind - The ship is about to depart, but not everyone is back yet! Somebody cover for them! Season 6 # On the Double! - The Louds are going to hear what Lisa has to say. # Disco Fever! - Music for the wedding is being set up and these tunes really make Lincoln and the others dance! # Prepare the Wedding! - The decorations have arrived, now it’s time to open up the boxes and prepare for the wedding! # Just Married! - The wedding is on! Now, it's time to party! # Where is Luna? - Looks like Luna is away. It's time for Sam and Maggie to step in, even with a little help from Chunk. # The Owner Has Spoken - Time to bring out the champagne! # Happy Endings! - Let's surprise the passengers with a sweet parting gift! # Wave for Goodbye! - Can the Louds get through this day with dry eyes? # Old Flames, New Waters - The lobby was going to end up in a mess sooner or later. # Starboard Home - What could Pop-Pop and Teatherby be talking about? Trivia TBA Category:MariotheKing's ideas Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs Category:Comedy Category:Romantic comedy